


Im Perfect For Yoo

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeongyeon and Nayeon have finally gotten together, but the teasing doesn't end here. What's changed though, is that they're no longer afraid to affirm their love for each other.





	1. Dinner and movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon comes over for dinner.

_Chp 1: Dinner & Movie Night_

**“DING DING DING DING DING DONG!!!” **The doorbell goes off like some DJ remix.

"Aish this annoying bunny..." Jeongyeon hurries to open the door, a pot of delicious ramen boiling on the stove behind her. “Yah Nabong, I gave you a spare key for a reason, come in on your own!” 

Jeongyeon pretends to sound annoyed while placing her hands on her hips.

“Why~” Nayeon whines. “Can't I have my girlfriend _ personally _ greet me at the door?” Nayeon puffs up her cheeks and pouts, before giving her girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek and happily skipping through the door. 

Jeongyeon can only stare endearingly at her girlfriend as she lets out a defeated sigh. 

It's a Saturday. And Nayeon always spends Saturday nights over at her girlfriend's place.

Nayeon tosses her bag on the sofa, making herself comfortable. “What's for dinner tonight babe?” 

“Rabokki! I got you a cake from your favourite bakery too. They’ve just released a new flavour, cherry. Figured you’ll like it since you’ve got such a sweet tooth!”

“Wow overloading on the carbs tonight huh, tryna fatten up your girlfriend so you can _ eat her _?” Nayeon quips, chortling at her own joke.

“Yeah yeah, lame” Jeongyeon rolls her eyes as she disappears into the kitchen. Nayeon starts setting the table for dinner.

When Jeongyeon has finished dishing out the Rabokki, she settles into her seat across Nayeon. Nayeon is clapping her hands together like an excited child, eagerly staring at Jeongyeon. 

Jeongyeon laughs at the sight of her girlfriend. “Come on, we do this every week, you don’t have to act so excited about my simple cooking.” She flips her hair a little. 

“Well, for your information, I enjoy our weekly affair of having dinner at your place and what’s more…” Nayeon trails off and Jeongyeon just knows she’s about to say something silly. Nayeon boldly finishes her statement, “I get to admire your beautiful face while eating~” 

Jeongyeon pretends to vomit, but she’s secretly happy with Nayeon's cheesy compliments. Not that she’ll ever tell Nayeon that. (But Nayeon knows anyway.)

“Let’s eat!” Nayeon exclaims, clapping her hands together while giving Jeongyeon her biggest bunny smile. “Okay you little bunny!” Jeongyeon chuckles, booping Nayeon on the nose before tucking into her food.

They gobble up their food in no time. “Ready for dessert?” Nayeon nods eagerly in response and Jeongyeon gets up to get the cherry cake from the fridge.

“How does it taste? As good as me?” Jeongyeon jokes. Nayeon’s cheeks turn a bright pink shade under the dim table lighting and she bends over from across the table to playfully slap Jeongyeon on the shoulder. 

"Hm… _ nothing tastes as good as you _" Nayeon smirks, satisfied with her comeback. Now Jeongyeon is the one blushing profusely.

Once they’re done, they start doing the dishes. Unfortunately, not without Nayeon attempting to splash soapy water on Jeongyeon (again) and making a mess all over the sink. To Jeongyeon’s horrific dismay. (Being the clean freak that she is) 

Jeongyeon pretends to get angry, only to grasp Nayeon's wrists with her own soapy hands a few seconds later and plants sloppy kisses all over her face. Her cheeks, her nose, her chin, her forehead, even her eye bags, and finally - her lips. Which makes Nayeon go completely red in the face. They continue throwing soapy water in each other’s faces after that. 

A while later, when they’ve _ finally _ done the dishes and cleaned up the mess that they both started, they decide to watch a movie. A horror movie. Jeongyeon knows very well that Nayeon can’t take horror, or anything even the slightest bit scary for the matter of fact. She’s a big scaredy cat.

“Can we not watch this, please” Nayeon literally begs. “Nope, I’ve wanted to watch this for the longest time, and we’ve put this off for weeks already!” Jeongyeon insists, already setting up the movie.

Jeongyeon turns around to a sulky Nayeon folding her arms on the couch. “There’s nothing to fear, I’ll protect you babe.” Jeongyeon affirms. Nayeon looks up at Jeongyeon expectantly, a mix of fear and assurance swirling in her eyes. Hesitantly she obliges, arms outstretched. Jeongyeon willingly falls into Nayeon’s embrace as they adjust their positions on the couch. Nayeon is now sitting in front with Jeongyeon embracing her from the back. 

It’s barely been 5 minutes into the movie and--

_ “KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!” _

Nayeon shrieks, immediately turning to bury her face in Jeongyeon's chest. Jeongyeon laughs out loud, amused by the sight of her girlfriend cowering in her arms.

“Oh, come on, you’re exaggerating. It’s not _ that _bad.” Jeongyeon taunts. Nayeon is convinced for a second and turns back to the screen only to be greeted by another jump scare. (Oops) She shoots her girlfriend a quick glare and decides to spend the rest of the movie cuddled up in Jeongyeon’s arms. Jeongyeon merely shrugs, enjoying the extra warmth in her arms. 

Halfway through the movie, Nayeon dozes off in Jeongyeon’s arms. Nayeon’s chest heaves up and down, pressing ever so lightly against Jeongyeon. She cradles Nayeon’s head, gently stroking her hair. The movie no longer appealing to Jeongyeon as she watches the _ real movie _ unfold right in front of her. 

_ Nayeon is, and will always be the most beautiful, and unreal movie Jeongyeon has ever encountered in her entire life. _ She feels god damn lucky to have Im Nayeon in her life. 

Jeongyeon lets the movie run as she continues watching Nayeon sleep. The movie ends past midnight and Jeongyeon lightly wakes up the sleeping beauty. 

Nayeon rubs her eyes and looks up sleepily at her girlfriend. “The movie’s over?” 

“Yes babe, you slept through half of it” Jeongyeon chuckles lightly. 

Nayeon slowly eases herself from her girlfriend’s embrace, stretching her arms and letting out a loud yawn. She’s in the mood to slow dance right now. 

She stands up and walks towards the speakers. Scrolling through her playlist, her eyes light up when she lands on a certain song. Connecting it to the speaker, Nayeon taps the play button. 

** _~Do you know how much I want you?_ **

** _There's no way to count my feelings with numbers~_ **

As the soothing vocals fill the living room, Nayeon gestures at Jeongyeon with her left hand. “Come dance with me, Jeongie.” Jeongyeon is not one to usually take up such an offer but Nayeon's pure and delicate voice captivates her more than ever in this moment and Jeongyeon just can’t say no. She reaches out her hand and takes Nayeon’s hand.

Interlocking their fingers, Jeongyeon’s left hand circles around Nayeon’s waist, pulling her closer. She shuts her eyes and gently rests her head on Nayeon's shoulder, swaying her body to the soft rhythm. Nayeon follows suit.

A feeling of tranquility washes over her entire body. It’s addicting and Jeongyeon barely has words to describe this feeling. All she knows is that she wants to stay like this for a long time. _ Forever. _

A chill runs down her spine as she feels Nayeon’s breath against her neck. Nayeon is mumbling the song’s lyrics. And Jeongyeon can hear it _and_ _feel it_.

** _~Nothing can express _ **

** _All of my feelings _ **

** _With you, with you~_ **

Jeongyeon feels like she’s in heaven, listening to an angel's lullaby. _ Nayeon is the angel, Jeongyeon’s angel. _

They continue rocking their bodies back and forth until the song almost comes to an end. Then Jeongyeon peers into Nayeon's eyes, her own eyes getting teary.

"Im Nayeon," Jeongyeon chokes, but ignores the lump forming in her throat, tenderly stroking Nayeon’s cheek with her right thumb. 

“Hmm?” Nayeon hums, staring back as intently as Jeongyeon. 

_ "I love you so, so much. My number one bunny." _ Jeongyeon manages to murmur, words barely audible but completely felt by the girl in front of her.

Nayeon smiles and steps even closer, their bodies already melting into each other. She tilts Jeongyeon's chin down slightly and places the sweetest kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

_ "I love you so, so much too. Yoo Jeongyeon." _ Nayeon mutters against her girlfriend's lips.

** _~Nothing in the world can express_ **

** _All of my heart_ **

** _Somehow, I want to show you_ **

** _All of my heart~_ **

Jeongyeon's heart melts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 done! Thank you for reading ^^ do leave some comments if you liked it~


	2. Cycling Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon and Nayeon go cycling in the morning. Nayeon falls off her bike.

_ Chapter 2: Cycling Date _

“OMG. I can’t believe you woke me up THIS early just to go cycling with you. Who wakes up at 5AM just to go cycling by the Han River?!” A half-awake Nayeon groans and pulls Jeongyeon’s blanket over her head. 

“I want to catch the sunrise!” Jeongyeon huffs impatiently. She gives Nayeon a look of disapproval while shaking her head. She’s all dressed and ready to go on her cycling adventure while Nayeon - Nayeon clearly has no intention of doing so.

“Come on, exercise is good for us. Besides, with all the ramen and cake we piled on yesterday, it’ll help to burn off some of the calories.”

“And I clearly remember someone saying she wanted abs?” Jeongyeon smirks. 

No reaction. 

“Ugh. How do I wake this woman up?”

All too soon, an idea pops up in her head. The corner of Jeongyeon’s mouth twitches upwards into a sly grin and her eyes narrow. She jumps back on the bed, tackling the lump on her bed which is Nayeon. Nayeon is sensitive and Jeongyeon_ knows_ _that_. So, she positions her hands on both sides and starts frantically tickling her girlfriend. 

Almost immediately, Nayeon lets out a shrill noise and tries to escape her girlfriend’s strong grip around her waist. ** “YAH!!! Yoo Jeongyeon you b-better s-stop it right now before I- KYAAA- kill you!” ** Nayeon continues to struggle, arms flailing like a mad woman before she finally manages to get the better of Jeongyeon and flips their positions. Her hair is in an even bigger mess now and her t-shirt (Jeongyeon’s t-shirt) is sexily hanging off her left shoulder. Jeongyeon is grinning widely under Nayeon as she hangs on to her girlfriend’s hips to stop her uncontrollable wheezing _ (I mean laughter oops XD) _ .

“Sorry babe, I just wanted to wake y-” Jeongyeon starts, but Nayeon cuts her off by placing two fingers on her lips. “Don’t try to look pretty while staring at me, you don’t usually stare like this.” Nayeon pretends to be pissed while folding her arms in front of her chest.

Jeongyeon lets out a soft whine in an attempt to redeem herself for her ‘earlier actions.’ Nayeon wouldn’t budge. So, she sits right up, aiming for her girlfriend’s lips in one fell swoop. Nayeon is taken aback and blushes hard, the tips of her ears turning bright red.

“Stop making my heart flutter...” Nayeon mutters while covering her face with both hands. 

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it Nabongs~” Jeongyeon teases before easing herself out of bed, dragging her blushing girlfriend along with her. 

Nayeon is still too sleepy (and lazy) and just sits on the bed while Jeongyeon helps her to change out of her clothes. They head out once they’re finally done preparing.

The cool morning breeze greets them upon stepping out of Jeongyeon’s house. They link arms and make their way to the Han River. 

Jeongyeon excitedly rents them two bikes and hops on her own. She turns around to see a less-than-eager Nayeon struggling onto her own bike. “Hurry! We’re gonna miss the sunrise at this rate” And with that, Jeongyeon turns back around and starts cycling off. 

After a while, Nayeon picks up speed and starts catching up to Jeongyeon. “Wait for me!” Jeongyeon turns her head to the left to catch sight of her beautiful girlfriend. The way the wind courses through Nayeon's hair makes Jeongyeon feel like it's the most picturesque scenery she has ever laid her eyes on. And she makes sure to let Nayeon know that. 

“Nabongs. Just so you know, you’re the most stunning person I've ever met in my life!” Jeongyeon shouts out the compliment _so the whole world knows_ _Im Nayeon is hers. _

Unfortunately, Nayeon gets a little too flustered and distracted by Jeongyeon’s compliment and she loses control of her bike, sharply swerving to the left. “W-woah shit!” Nayeon falls to the side, the bicycle landing neatly on top of her. 

Hearing the commotion behind her, Jeongyeon immediately brakes and turns around. “OMG babe are you okay??” She gets off her bike and rushes towards an irritated Nayeon. 

Even with her scraped hands and knees, Nayeon manages to land a cold remark “Do I look  **OKAY** to you right now?” Nayeon rolls her eyes at Jeongyeon. 

Jeongyeon sighs and brushes off Nayeon’s words, hurriedly lifting the bike off Nayeon. She squats down to where Nayeon is and digs around in her bag for a while before triumphantly pulling out a mini first-aid kit. “Ta-da!”

“What! How do you even have an entire first-aid kit on you?” Nayeon’s eyes widen as she raises her eyebrows, a look of disbelief and amusement forming on her face. 

“Well, it’s all because I have a clumsy girlfrie-” and before Jeongyeon even completes her sentence, she earns herself another hard (and perhaps bloody) smack on her right arm.

“OW!” she yelps while clutching her right arm. “That hurts.” 

“Well not as much as my injuries right now” Nayeon huffs.

“Hey, you can’t compare your  _ superficial  _ injuries to all the times my heart has been hurt because of your cold remarks, especially that one time when-” 

**“YOO JEONGYEON!” **

“Okay, okay sorry babe” Jeongyeon puts up her hands in defeat. “I’ll treat your injuries now; Nurse Yoo comes to the rescue hehe~” 

Jeongyeon begins to treat Nayeon’s injuries, plans of catching the sunrise long forgotten by now. And after what seemed like an hour of Nayeon complaining about Jeongyeon’s ‘poor nursing skills’ or lack thereof, she finds her hands and knees bundled up in loose bandages and dressing.

Nayeon now looks like a  _ mummy _ , and Jeongyeon can’t help but bend over in laughter. 

Jeongyeon ends up returning both their bikes before taking Nayeon by the hand, leading them to an open grassy area. They sit by the riverbay while Jeongyeon takes out the sandwiches that she has prepared earlier. 

Nayeon is quietly looking down at her bandaged hands, wondering how the hell she’s gonna hold a sandwich to eat when Jeongyeon’s voice startles her.

“Say AHH~” She’s waving the sandwich in Nayeon’s face in the most annoying manner, but Nayeon’s stomach is growling and she couldn’t care less at this point. She takes a huge bite of the sandwich and Jeongyeon’s fingers. Which results in the latter screaming and grabbing her left hand in pain. 

“YAH WHAT WAS THAT FOR NABONGS?!”

“Blehh” Nayeon playfully sticks her tongue out at Jeongyeon. 

“Is this what I get for treating  _ my girlfriend _ nicely…?” 

“You’re walking home on your own.” Jeongyeon starts to get up, but Nayeon quickly pulls her back down with the strength of both hands. She puffs up her cheeks, placing both her bandaged hands on each side of her cheeks and goes  _ “Goo goo ga ga?” _ Jeongyeon is completely thrown off. She gives in to Nayeon’s aegyo, trying to hide her blush as she joins Nayeon back on the grass. 

“Hehe you just can’t resist my cuteness right Jeongie~” Nayeon ends up having the last laugh. 

After their mini picnic, Jeongyeon rents a bike with two seats to cycle them back because Nayeon can’t ride in her current condition. Nayeon is having difficulty getting onto the seat so Jeongyeon grabs her by the waist, supporting her as she adjusts herself on the back seat. She then climbs into the front seat and prepares to set off.

“Ready? Off we go!” Jeongyeon starts pedalling vigorously. But after a few minutes of pedalling, she suddenly heaves “Nabong ah-” 

“Hmm?” Nayeon hums.

“Why are you so heavy…?” 

**“WHAT? HOW DARE YOU!”** She bashes Jeongyeon’s back with her bandaged hands in retaliation but nearly loses her balance (again XD)

“OMG Nabongs, stop squirming and just hold on to me.” Jeongyeon grabs one of Nayeon’s hands placing it around her waist. Nayeon responds, placing her other hand firmly around Jeongyeon. Nayeon slowly leans her head against Jeongyeon’s back. She presses her ear to Jeongyeon’s back, listening to her heartbeat. 

“Badump, badump, badump” Nayeon smiles warmly, melting into the steady rhythm of her girlfriend’s heartbeat. 

A thought flashes through her mind, and she tightens her grip around Jeongyeon’s waist, hoping she can  _ feel _ the immense amount of love Nayeon has for her. 

_ “My entire heart belongs to Yoo...”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap for chapter 2! ^^


	3. Strawberries and pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon & Jeongyeon make pancakes for breakfast. (reliving Nayeon's epic 'Twice's Elegant Private Life' moment XD)

_ Chapter 3: Strawberries, pancakes & Yoo _

“Uhh Jeongie, how much water was supposed to go in this again?” 

Nayeon is playing around with what seems like a gloopy mess of pancake batter and she’s pretty sure it’s not supposed to look that  _ thicc.  _ She has batter everywhere. In her hair, on her apron, on her shirt, all over the countertop; Jeongyeon is  _ not  _ gonna be happy.

Jeongyeon turns around, slowly making her way to Nayeon, already anticipating the mess that she’s about to face. And the first thing she that escapes her mouth - “Oh my goodness Nabongs. This looks like snot.” Jeongyeon cups her mouth to stifle her laughter, because how can her girlfriend be so  _ bad _ at estimating?

“Y’know, the kind when your mucus gets all thick and-” Jeongyeon is cut off by Nayeon’s disgusted expression and a hand clamped over her mouth.

“Yoo Jeongyeon, can you not?!” Nayeon stares at her girlfriend with a hurt expression while trying to defend herself. “I’m trying my best over here and you’re just outright criticising my kitchen skills, I swear I’m better than that!”

“Oh, I’m sure you are Nabongs.” Jeongyeon continues, “But not when you look like you’ve just been swallowed and spat out by a slime monster or something.” She stares up and down at her girlfriend. Batter is dripping down her  _ entire  _ body. And seriously, if not for the fact that it’s raw pancake batter, Jeongyeon would have had  _ other thoughts _ running through her mind.

“Okay, why don’t we switch roles. You go over there and help me finish slicing the strawberries.” Jeongyeon points to the other end of the kitchen where she’s set up a blender. She plans to blend some strawberry smoothie to go with their breakfast. Nayeon likes sweet things after all. 

“Fine.” Nayeon stomps away to the other side, leaving Jeongyeon to deal with her  **viscous ** pancake batter. 

“Oh, and for god’s sake, please get yourself cleaned up first.”

They go about their tasks and Jeongyeon is finally done re-making the batter. She decides to check up on Nayeon, who has been strangely silent this whole time. Upon stepping closer, her eyes widen, and she  _ doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry.  _

Im Nayeon, her 23-year-old girlfriend, is cutting the strawberries with her knife upside down _ .  _ Jeongyeon is devastated _ .  _

“What on EARTH Nabongs?! Why are you holding the knife upside down? You can’t cut anything like this! And you literally threw half the strawberry away! I was wondering why you were taking so long!” Jeongyeon facepalmed herself several times.

_ (Rip xP) _

Nayeon upon realising her mistake gets super embarrassed. She’s about to throw in the towel and let Jeongyeon settle everything, but Jeongyeon has a different idea. She steps behind Nayeon, sandwiching their bodies together. “Let me teach you babe.”

Nayeon shivers at the sudden close contact but relents anyway. Jeongyeon grabs hold of Nayeon’s hand and the knife, guiding their hands together. “Firstly, hold the knife the right way around...” Jeongyeon instructs. “Next you position the knife. Not too deep not too far out, just nice. Then, slice off the hull of the strawberry. Like this.” Jeongyeon demonstrates while Nayeon watches in awe and appreciation.

Nayeon turns around to face Jeongyeon and she finds herself staring at her lips. Jeongyeon leans in, pressing her lips against Nayeon. Nayeon’s heart skips a beat. They kiss slowly, lips moving softly against each other. Jeongyeon starts tangling her strawberry-stained hands in Nayeon’s hair, pulling her even closer to deepen the kiss. Nayeon reacts, arms circling around Jeongyeon’s waist. Jeongyeon’s tongue starts to graze Nayeon’s lips, begging for permission. But Nayeon pulls away suddenly.

“Our breakfast…” she gasps. Jeongyeon snaps out of it, slightly flustered and out of breath, but she quickly adjusts her shirt and gets back to the pancakes.

.

They’re finally at the table, ready to eat. Nayeon gets the whipped cream. She shakes the can a few times, aiming the nozzle at her pancake. 

“SHAAAAA-” The whipped cream spurts everywhere (except on the pancake) and Nayeon ends up with sweet and sticky cream all over her hands and legs.

“How many incidents have there been since the morning alone?” Jeongyeon mocks, while rushing to get paper towels to clean up. But then a better idea strikes her. 

She goes around the table and crouches down in front of Nayeon. “What are you doing?” Nayeon asks, confused.

“I’m helping you clean up, my dear.” 

Jeongyeon grabs hold of Nayeon’s right hand, directing her cream-filled fingers towards her mouth. She boldly sticks out her tongue and licks Nayeon’s fingers, much to Nayeon’s shock. Nayeon is speechless. 

After she’s done with Nayeon’s hands, Jeongyeon proceeds to her legs. She places one hand on Nayeon’s thigh, supporting herself as she slurps up the melting pool of cream on Nayeon’s thighs. She interchanges between both thighs and Nayeon lets out a small moan. Jeongyeon looks up at Nayeon and winks. “Since when did my girlfriend taste so delicious?”

“Stop teasing me… it’s ticklish” Nayeon blushes and turns her head away, avoiding eye contact with Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon gets up, licking the remaining cream off her lips and fingers. 

She places a quick peck on Nayeon’s lips, before disappearing into the kitchen to wash her hands.

_ “She’s so whipped  _ for me _ .”  _ Jeongyeon grins to herself as she thinks about how she never fails to elicit such a strong reaction from Nayeon. She loves it when Nayeon blushes. She loves teasing Nayeon; and she’s probably going to keep doing it for the rest of their lives together. 

Later, when they’re done with breakfast and relaxing on Jeongyeon’s couch, a question swirls in Jeongyeon’s head. She turns to face the girl sitting beside her. “Nabongs, how are you gonna survive on your own next time if you’re practically a dummy in the kitchen?”

“Well…” Nayeon ponders for a second before looking back at Jeongyeon, eyes sparkling. 

“You.” Nayeon says while wagging a finger at Jeongyeon. “You’ll be my personal cook Jeongie! Then we will have nothing to worry about~” 

“And who says I’ll accede to your request, Princess Nayeonie?” Jeongyeon cocks her head up jokingly.

“Hmph. I know you will do it. For me. Besides you just called me your princess, no?” Nayeon beams at Jeongyeon, her bunny teeth on full display. 

She lunges into Jeongyeon’s arms, nuzzling her face in the crook of Jeongyeon’s neck in such a loving way that Jeongyeon feels like all the breakfast in her stomach has suddenly broken down. At an abnormal rate.

Jeongyeon slowly pulls Nayeon out of her arms to face her. She raises her right hand, looks into Nayeon’s eyes and speaks, “I can be  _ your _ cook for the rest of your life if you don’t mind…” 

“Gladly.” Nayeon says, before placing her hand atop Jeongyeon’s.

Jeongyeon takes hold of Nayeon’s hand and kisses it. 

“Okay my princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strawberries are sweet, just like my love for Yoo <3


	4. Carnival night, rides and ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon looooooooves speed. Or so she claims.

_ Chp 4: Carnival night, rides & ghosts _

“Jeong! There’s a carnival about a 15-minute drive from my place, wanna go?”

“Eh, I thought you’re scared of rides? Are you sure you want to?” Jeongyeon sounds dubious over the line and Nayeon just wants to prove her wrong.

“Who says? I  _ love _ speed! And you’ll be riding them with me, right?” Nayeon half-states, half-asks.

Jeongyeon scoffs internally and replies, “Okay, be there in 10 minutes.” she hangs up and changes into an oversized tee and denim shorts before walking out to her car. She gets in the car and heads out to Nayeon’s place.

Jeongyeon is at Nayeon’s door in no time and she shouts out Nayeon’s name, not bothering with the doorbell. “Nayeon, you ready?” 

Nayeon rushes to the door, opening it. She immediately hops into her girlfriend’s arms, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. “Woah that’s fast. As expected of my Jeongie!” 

“Well duh, let’s go!” She grabs Nayeon’s hands, eagerly pulling her out of her house.

They reach after a short drive and Jeongyeon parks her car nearby and they slowly make their way to the night carnival. As they reach the entrance of the carnival, they’re greeted by a huge sign with an array of colourful flashing lights. “MEGA TWICE CARNIVAL -  _ Don’t think twice and just have fun! _ ” the sign reads. There’s tons of people and the atmosphere is filled with excited squeals and laughter. Twice songs are being blasted in the background. Jeongyeon glances around, scanning the carnival for possible activities they can engage themselves in for the night. She sees fun rides, games, exciting performances, and most importantly -  _ food _ . Her mouth starts watering at the thought of all the food she’s gonna stuff her face with later and a huge grin breaks out on her face. 

“Hey! Did you hear what I just said?” Nayeon snaps Jeongyeon out of her bubble of thought. 

“Huh, sorry what did you say?” Jeongyeon looks at Nayeon confused. She was so busy thinking of food she hadn’t been paying attention. 

“I SAID -” Nayeon raises her voice amid the noisy crowd, “HOLD ON TO MY HAND. AND DON’T LET GO. YOU IDIOT.” Nayeon doesn't like the idea of being separated from her girlfriend at all. Especially not in this huge carnival where there’s people everywhere and she’s sure to be pushed and shoved around. She doesn’t know what she’ll do and it’s a little scary to be surrounded by such a huge crowd. Nonetheless, she came here to have fun with her girlfriend tonight. So that’s what she’ll focus on instead.

“Okay, okay.” Jeongyeon tightens her grip on Nayeon’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She pats Nayeon’s head, telling her everything will be fine. 

They make their way to the first ride. The classic roller coaster. As they’re about to get in, Jeongyeon turns to Nayeon “You sure about this? There’s still time to back ou-”

“Shut up and get in the car before I throw you off the tracks.” Nayeon glares at her girlfriend while boldly stepping in. Soon after, the safety bar is lowered and the ride kicks into action. 

All this while, Jeongyeon is closely watching her girlfriend. Nayeon is staring back at her, a look of confidence spreading across her face as she holds onto to the grab bars with only one hand. 

“Okay, so maybe I don’t have to worry so much after all, my girlfriend is a grown woman now. She shouldn’t be scared of such rides anymore.” Jeongyeon thinks to herself, while nodding in agreement. The roller coaster is on its peak now and is ready to drop anytime. 

And they fall. 

“WOOSH!” 

The screams start filling her ears as the ride descends. Jeongyeon is jolted out of her senses by an all too familiar scream that sounds like… her girlfriend. She turns her head in amusement and sees the most hilarious sight in her life. 

Nayeon’s literally eating her hair as the wind blows more in with every passing second. Her eyes are rolled back almost all the way and her mouth is wide open and contorted in a way that looks like a bullet train just sped past her. Her bunny teeth are protruding in a cute manner but Jeongyeon still can’t help but laugh. 

She also knows she can’t pass up on such a golden opportunity to make a meme out of her girlfriend’s face right now. Afterall, she’s known for the  _ deep, dark  _ collection of photos on her phone. ;)

She hurriedly whips out her phone and yells at Nayeon to face her. “Babe look at me for a sec!” Nayeon complies. Her mind is a whirl and she can’t comprehend anything in this moment. Hell, she can’t even tell left from right. She shakes her head vigorously as she tries to look at Jeongyeon. Unbeknownst to her, Jeongyeon is gleefully snapping away at her camera. After several more turns, more of Nayeon’s shrill screaming, and a sneaky Jeongyeon and her camera, the ride finally comes to a halt. 

Nayeon looks like her soul has left her body long ago. She’s stumbles out of her seat, Jeongyeon supporting her. 

They walk around for a bit, cooling off from the ride earlier. Jeongyeon’s eyes widen when she sees a booth selling her favourite,  _ melon pan.  _ She drags Nayeon there. The smell of the melon pan engulfs her senses and Jeongyeon devours it in one go. They go on to feast on more food - Nayeon mostly. Jeongyeon gets Nayeon cotton candy, popcorn, s’mores, churros, fried oreo, rolled ice-cream and some shaved ice. Nayeon is  _ still _ hungry after that so she goes for a second round, picking the savoury foods this time. Jeongyeon can only link this sudden surge in Nayeon’s appetite to one thing - the roller coaster ride earlier. She chuckles. After her girlfriend’s huge appetite is  _ finally _ sated, they make their way to the other side of the carnival, away from all the rides.

Nayeon is not over her earlier embarrassment from riding the roller coaster and she’s secretly been thinking of ways to redeem herself. Or rather, just prove that she’s  _ not  _ the scaredy cat that Jeongyeon makes her out to be. She sees a makeshift haunted house and decides that this will be it. 

“Jeong, let’s try this one out.” Nayeon starts walking to the entrance of the haunted house where some people draped in loose white costumes and long black wigs are standing. It already creeps Jeongyeon out a little. 

“Eh?! What if you get scared and scream and all that food that you just ate comes back up?” Jeongyeon is truly concerned for Nayeon right now. She tries to pull Nayeon away from the haunted house, but Nayeon stands firm on her decision. And when Nayeon is decided on something, nothing can change her mind. 

“Uh... for two people please.” Jeongyeon mutters while handing their tickets over.

“This way in…” some guy at the door directs and Nayeon and Jeongyeon make their way in, to utter darkness. 

“Stay close so we don’t get separated.” Jeongyeon whispers while circling her arms tightly around Nayeon’s waist.

** _“I’m not scared.”_ ** Nayeon’s slightly raised voice echoes in the dark space and shocks Jeongyeon a little. Their senses have been heightened in the dark, so every small movement or sound is further amplified. 

A moment later, something brushes against Nayeon’s leg and she jumps into Jeongyeon’s arms. “Eeks! What was that?!” 

They quickly brush it off and continue walking a few more steps but a masked figure wearing a cloak suddenly jumps out, startling them. 

“AHHHHHHH-” Nayeon shrieks. Jeongyeon is shocked by her girlfriend’s scream and ends up screaming too.

In the dark, Jeongyeon can’t see the expression on her girlfriend’s face but she can just tell that Nayeon is scared stiff. She’s clinging on to Jeongyeon’s neck for dear life, and her voice is shaky. Jeongyeon can feel Nayeon trembling in her arms. So, to save Nayeon and herself from this horrifying experience, she musters all the courage left in her and swings her hands wildly at whatever impending obstacles before she finally sees a small light -  _ the exit _ . She’s never felt so relieved in her life.

They’re finally back outside, and it’s obvious that Nayeon was crying earlier as her eyes are watery under the light. Jeongyeon uses her thumb to wipe the tears away from Nayeon’s eyes before cupping her face. Nayeon stares dumbly at her. 

“Let’s go home.” Jeongyeon mouths.

Nayeon gives a small nod, following her girlfriend through the crowd. She’s mentally and physically drained from the carnival and wishes for nothing more than the comfort of her own home and bed right now. 

On the ride home, Jeongyeon never lets go of Nayeon’s hand once. The latter comfortably dozing off in her seat. When they’re finally back at Nayeon’s place, Jeongyeon gently shakes her awake. They get out of the car and walk towards Nayeon’s house. As Nayeon starts unlocking her door, Jeongyeon speaks up.

  
  


“You were really courageous tonight, but I want you to know that you don’t have to prove anything to me, Nabongs. Just be yourself. We’re all scared of certain things and there’s no need to hide it or pretend that we aren’t. She then pauses before uttering, “I love you the way you are, Nabongs.”

Jeongyeon’s words are so raw and full of love that Nayeon can’t help but want to cry. She doesn’t know how Jeongyeon makes her heart flutter in all the right ways, all the time. What Nayeon does know is that she will always love this girl in front of her. 

She’s snapped out of the moment by Jeongyeon who has a playful glint in her eyes, “I almost forgot! I wanted to show you this  _ treasure  _ I've obtained from today’s carnival.” 

Jeongyeon scoops out her phone, scrolling through the ‘precious collection’ she has managed to amass from their adventure tonight. 

She lands on a particular photo and snorts. Nayeon is giving her a displeased look. “What is it, Yoo Jeongyeon…?”

Jeongyeon shows the picture of Nayeon’s face when they were riding the roller coaster earlier and Nayeon immediately slaps her hard across her arm.

“I’m gonna throw hands if you don’t get out of here in the ** _ next 10 seconds_ ** !!” Nayeon cries out. 

“I’m naming it the  _ -Nabong’s pretty face collection- _ ” Jeongyeon exclaims, sticking out her tongue as she backs away to her car, before making her great escape. 

Nayeon shakes her head in defeat, staring into the distance as her girlfriend’s car slowly disappears out of sight. 

_ “I hate how much I love you, Jeongyeon-ah. You know my heart...right?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter, hope you enjoyed! :)


	5. Kiss and make up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon gets mad at Nayeon.

_Chapter 5: Kiss and make up_

“NAYEON HAVE I NOT WARNED YOU A THOUSAND TIMES?? YOU CAN LAY YOUR HANDS ON ANYTHING. LITERALLY ANYTHING BUT MY PRECIOUS LEGO COLLECTION FOR GOD'S SAKE!!” Jeongyeon cries out in despair as she looks down at her Thanos lego figure in ruins. She’d literally spent a week of blood and sweat carefully piecing it together. Only to be destroyed by the carelessness of Im Nayeon.

Jeongyeon kneels on the floor, cupping the shattered pieces like she’s trying to save a broken heart. Only it’s pointless because her efforts have all gone down the drain now. She snaps her head up at a guilt-ridden Nayeon, piercing her with a cold glare.

Nayeon doesn't say anything. Is afraid to. She knows how sensitive Jeongyeon is when it comes to her most treasured hobby - assembling lego figurines. Nayeon should have known better than to want to satiate that curiosity of hers. All this time they’ve been together, Nayeon has never bothered about the many delicate lego pieces sitting on Jeongyeon's glass shelf. She doesn’t understand what went through her mind tonight to want to lift the prized Thanos figurine against the light to take a better look at it. And her hands had all but slipped and now the result is a broken mess on the floor. And an angry Jeongyeon staring up at her, a fire slowly forming in her eyes. Nayeon shivers. With each tick of the clock hanging on Jeongyeon's room wall, Nayeon's heartbeat gets heavier and heavier. She's even having difficulty breathing just imagining how she's going to deal with Jeongyeon giving her the cold shoulder. Jeongyeon rarely gets angry with Nayeon, but when she does, it's never a good thing. Nayeon chides herself internally for having itchy fingers (again) and wishes the ground would swallow her up right now so she doesn't have to deal with Jeongyeon's wrath and whatever is about to come next. 

Jeongyeon finally breaks eye contact with Nayeon and starts sweeping at the remaining pieces of lego on the floor with her hands. She scoops them all up, dropping them into an empty box on her table. Then she turns to Nayeon and heads for the door. Their shoulders bump but Jeongyeon doesn't even turn to look. She’s ignoring Nayeon. Nayeon is at an utter loss as she continues standing there, hands limp by her side. She balls her hands into fists and grips tightly at the hem of her t-shirt until her knuckles turn white. 

_ -flashback- _

Nayeon is reminded of a similar accident that happened when she was a kid. It was a Sunday evening. She was gleefully swinging her pink stuffed bunny around the house, but the ears of the bunny had somehow caught on the base of the flower vase on the coffee table. A loud shattering sound echoed throughout the living room and Nayeon’s mom had come running out from her room to see shattered glass all over the floor and table. She immediately pulled Nayeon aside by her arm, spanking her on the butt as she yelled at her. Nayeon remembered being in tears as she cried and screamed at her mom to stop while tightly hugging the stuffed bunny. Nayeon's sister had to come in to defuse the situation as she desperately tugged at her mom's arm, pulling her away from a sobbing Nayeon. The sisters watched in silence as their mom angrily cleaned up the broken glass after that. 

_ -end of flashback- _

After that incident, despite how careful Nayeon tried to be, she still found herself in one too many similar accidents. Nayeon had never really been known to be a careful person. In fact, her mother had always labelled her as a fairly clumsy person. Well, what a great time to claim the title now.

Although Nayeon is used to her mom's constant scolding and nagging by now, she can't say the same about Jeongyeon. Nayeon doesn't really know how to deal with an "angry Jeongyeon". That's probably one of the "top 10 most difficult tasks to accomplish" on her list. And great, because she's messed up big time in front of Jeongyeon tonight. As she snaps back from her less-than-pleasant memories of the past, she racks her brain on how to appease Jeongyeon right now. The entire house is silent, not a sound to be heard from outside. Only Nayeon and her nervous breathing in Jeongyeon's room. After a while, she hears soft mumbling voices, presumably coming from the TV outside. Jeongyeon has decided to distract herself by watching TV. 

Nayeon cautiously creeps out of the room to the living room where Jeongyeon is slumped on the couch. Jeongyeon has probably noticed Nayeon's presence by now but chooses to ignore it anyway. Nayeon stands there for a few seconds just watching Jeongyeon. Trying to decipher whatever expression it is on her face. Nothing. She can't figure anything out. Instead she makes a quick escape to the kitchen, the invisible tension that’s slowly bubbling in the living room getting the better of her. Jeongyeon grabs a cushion beside her and hugs it tightly, eyes focusing on the TV screen. 

Nayeon paces around the kitchen, trying to find something to distract herself. She opens Jeongyeon's fridge, eyes scanning the rows of shelves for something to snack on. Her eyes land on an apple right at the bottom shelf. That will do. She grabs it and walks towards the sink. As Nayeon is about to cut up the apple, she realizes her hands are trembling. She's more nervous than she thinks. About trying to make up with Jeongyeon over her silly mistake. As she picks up the knife and slices downwards, her hands slip on the knife handle and she cuts right down on the tip of her index finger. "OW OW OW OW!" She clutches her bleeding finger, yelping repeatedly. She mentally curses herself. Blood is gushing out of her wound and the clean white chopping board is starting to turn a crimson red colour. She immediately turns on the tap, placing her finger under the running water to rinse the blood away. She then does the same for the chopping board, quickly scrubbing at the blood stain, lest Jeongyeon finds another thing to be angry with Nayeon about. The apple sits miserably on the countertop, an inch of its skin grazed by the knife blunder from a minute ago. 

As Nayeon is staring at her finger wondering what to do with it, a shadow appears behind her. 

"Let me see."

She turns around and it's Jeongyeon. There's a look of concern in her dark eyes as she stares at Nayeon's bloodied finger. Her eyebrows are furrowed, and her lips are pursed tightly together. Nayeon takes a step back, afraid of what Jeongyeon is about to say, or do. Instead, Jeongyeon just grabs a clean cloth from her cabinet, and presses it against Nayeon's finger to stop the bleeding. Then she's pulling her by the wrist, out of the kitchen into the living room. She sits Nayeon down on the couch and searches a nearby cupboard. She pulls out a clear box filled with some first-aid items. Plasters, alcohol swabs, cotton buds, ointment, bandages, you name it. 

Nayeon stares silently as Jeongyeon takes a cotton bud and dips it into some ointment. She gently holds up Nayeon's hand and starts applying the ointment on Nayeon's wound. The sharp pain causes Nayeon to wince and pull back her hand. But Jeongyeon pulls it back towards herself, eyes focused on Nayeon's wound. After she applies a generous amount of ointment on Nayeon's finger, she gently blows on it so it can dry off quickly. Nayeon squirms every few seconds, much to Jeongyeon's annoyance. They sit there in awkward silence for a minute until Nayeon decides to speak up. Her eyes are cast down and her head hangs low, the remorse from earlier still evident in her shaky voice. 

"Hey J-Jeong, I'm really sorry. About what happened earlier… it’s all my fault. I’m sorry for being such a clumsy person. I promise I’ll try to be more careful next time..." Nayeon’s voice is trembling as she blurts out an apology, praying hard that Jeongyeon can feel the sincerity in her words. She braces herself for a harsh scolding. 

Meanwhile, Jeongyeon continues to dress Nayeon’s wound. She wraps a small yellow plaster with cute frog designs around Nayeon's finger, pressing lightly on the edges to make sure it's properly sealed. Cradling Nayeon's hand in her own, Jeongyeon brings it up to her lips and places a chaste kiss on Nayeon's plastered finger. Nayeon looks up at Jeongyeon in surprise. 

"No... I'm sorry for getting unreasonably angry with you. It was just a figurine, and I know you didn't do it on purpose...I was wrong to have blown up at you too." Jeongyeon’s voice is forgiving yet apologetic at the same time. Nayeon feels her eyes start to water. 

Jeongyeon continues, "and please be more careful baby… it breaks my heart to see you get hurt..." She holds up Nayeon's finger, kissing it once more, as she maintains eye contact with Nayeon, a soft warm smile plastered on her face. 

Nayeon feels like melting because of just how sweet Jeongyeon is being. What did she ever do to deserve such an amazing person in her life? She bursts into tears at the sudden outburst of emotions she’s feeling. 

Jeongyeon is taken aback as Nayeon weeps loudly in front of her. She tries to calm her down, "Hey hey why are you crying? Does it hurt? Where? Show me!" Nayeon weeps even louder, throwing her arms around Jeongyeon's neck and sobbing loudly into her T-shirt. Jeongyeon quickly wraps her arms around Nayeon, and gently pats Nayeon's back to soothe her. 

Jeongyeon thinks to herself, “Nayeon crying like a baby in my arms is so precious and fragile, all I want to do is to protect and cuddle her like this forever.” Jeongyeon is extremely grateful that Nayeon is hers. They stay in this position for a few more minutes as Nayeon slowly calms down. Nayeon then looks up at Jeongyeon, eyes glistening, and asks, "Can you kiss me if you've really forgiven me?" 

"Eh..." Jeongyeon gets a little flustered by Nayeon's sudden request. She sits there looking a little dazed, and Nayeon lips slowly turn down into a sad pout. 

"Are you still mad at m-" but before Nayeon can complete her sentence, Jeongyeon uses her thumb and index finger to press Nayeon's upper and lower lip together. Nayeon looks like a duck with her lips sticking out.

"No baby how can I be mad at you? You're too cute to be mad at." She laughs and leans in, pressing her lips hard against Nayeon's. Nayeon feels her breath being sucked out of her as Jeongyeon eagerly kisses her. Nayeon kisses back just as hard and tilts her neck slightly, making it more comfortable for them.

Jeongyeon takes Nayeon's plump bottom lip between her teeth and sucks on it. Nayeon lets out a soft moan. She quickly pushes Jeongyeon down on the couch, climbing on top of Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon responds, holding on to Nayeon's waist and pressing Nayeon’s body down on her. As the kiss deepens, Jeongyeon's tongue begs for entrance, licking at the tip of Nayeon's lips. Nayeon willingly opens her mouth to allow Jeongyeon's tongue in. Their tongues engage in a heated battle, loud slurping noises filling the living room as they kiss and make up. Nayeon soon finds herself out of breath. But she’s in love with this feeling. This whole feeling of being with Jeongyeon, kissing Jeongyeon, making out on the couch with Jeongyeon. Being in love with Jeongyeon. She wouldn't exchange anything in the world for this. 

She pulls away from the heated kiss, only because she's fully run out of breath. "Wow." She gasps. "I’ve probably kissed you a thousand times now, but you're such a great kisser Jeong." 

"I just feel like I have to let you know." Nayeon is genuinely impressed. She licks her lips, relishing the taste of their kiss from a second ago. 

Jeongyeon sheepishly scratches her cheek as she lets Nayeon's compliment sink in. She sits up on the couch and drags Nayeon along with her. "Let's go to my room." 

"What are we gonna do?" Nayeon asks with nervous anticipation. 

Jeongyeon eyes the box containing the pieces of lego and looks back at Nayeon. They exchange a few more glances before Jeongyeon excitedly exclaims "we're gonna rebuild this together!" 

Nayeon lets out a defeated sigh. "Really now Jeongyeon...?"

"Yes. We're not sleeping until we finish this." Jeongyeon gives Nayeon the widest grin. 

"Dammit, Yoo Jeongyeon. I knew I wasn't completely forgiven." Nayeon grumbles under her breath.

"What did you say?" Jeongyeon raises an eyebrow in Nayeon's direction.

"Oh nothing. I said you're the best girlfriend. God-given!" 

Jeongyeon chuckles. "Oh really?"

They start working on the Thanos figurine from scratch. They divide the pieces according to colour first before starting to build it. Jeongyeon is so engrossed in putting the correct pieces together she doesn’t notice that Nayeon has slipped away from the floor. Onto Jeongyeon’s bed. Jeongyeon is halfway through completing the figure when she calls for Nayeon's help again.

"Nayeon can you pass me the purple piece from earlier?" Jeongyeon says without turning her head. No answer. 

"Nayeon I sa-" Jeongyeon turns around to see Nayeon sprawled out on her bed. Her limbs are half hanging off the bed and she's snoring softly. Nayeon mutters something inaudible and turns to her side, grabbing hold of Jeongyeon's pillow. She curls up against Jeongyeon’s pillow, hugging it close to her face and continues sleeping. Jeongyeon shakes her head and smiles to herself. "What a cutie." 

Jeongyeon decides to finish up the Thanos figurine the next day and tidies the mess on the floor before joining Nayeon on the bed. She adjusts the covers, pulling it up to Nayeon's chest. Nayeon instinctively snuggles up to Jeongyeon, nuzzling her face in Jeongyeon's chest. She slings her arms lazily around Jeongyeon's waist, shuffling even closer so their bodies are pressed up against each other. Drowsily, she mutters, "Jeongyeon-mmm I love you, I'm really sorry about your lego..."

"It's okay Nabongs~" Jeongyeon hums, stroking Nayeon's head and lulling her into dreamland. 

"You're my clumsy baby after all." Jeongyeon teases. "But I still love you, my clumsy Nayeonie~"

Nayeon is too tired to fully get back at Jeongyeon for saying that, so she just makes a weak attempt at headbutting Jeongyeon in the chest. Jeongyeon laughs it off and grabs Nayeon, pulling her into a big bear hug. Moments later, Jeongyeon and Nayeon drift off into their slumber snuggled up in each other's arms. 

_ Sometimes the comfort of home is not found in a place, but in a person's arms. And that is what Nayeon and Jeongyeon mean to each other. They're each other's homes. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my first ever fanfic series ^_^ Hope y'all have fun reading! Feel free to leave comments or story ideas if you have any~


End file.
